En lo que no es bueno
by TheKingOfMisery
Summary: Realmente no lo sentía, y tampoco lo haría cada vez que Katsuki lo derrotara, ni cuando Denki se enojara porque Bakugou ya lleva veinte partidas seguidas sin perder. Porque no había nada más hermoso que la sonrisa de Katsuki ante cada triunfo./ One-shot para el reto 30 días KiriBaku en Facebook.


**Notas de autor al final, favor de leer.**

 **Advertencia: Participando en el reto** _ **«30 días de KiriBaku»**_ **en el grupo de Facebook KiriBaku/Bakushima, bajo el prompt** _ **gaming**_ **. Perdonen cualquier error de dislexia o cualquier otra cosa. ¡Mención al squad! Reclamos a mi persona.**

 **Disclaimer: El mundo de Boku no Hero Academia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi y Studio Bones. Esta historia fue escrita con la finalidad de agradar y entretener al lector.**

 **-…-**

.

.

 _ **Ϟ ~En lo que no es bueno~ Ϟ**_

.

.

.

.

Soltó un gruñido cuando comenzó a presionar los botones con mayor fuerza, la punta de los pulgares le comenzaba a arder al igual que sus ojos, suplicantes por un descanso. Sintió dolor en la quijada por lo tensa que la tenía, porque todo él estaba tenso, ansioso, dispuesto a salir victorioso de aquello y así ganar la absurda apuesta.

La apuesta que perdió al momento en que su personaje cayó derrotado.

—¡Por un demonio, Kaminari! —arrojó el control a un lado y llevó ambas manos arriba, enredando los dedos entre su cabellera. Pudo escuchar las carcajadas de Sero, motivo por el cual se dejó caer de espaldas en el suelo para verle con dificultad— No puedes burlarte si tampoco le ganaste.

—Pero puedo burlarme si te gané a ti —Sero canturreó, y la respuesta más madura que él tuvo fue sacarle la lengua—. El fuerte come al débil, Kiri.

—Los odio tanto.

Verificó que el control no se encontrará en el camino antes de rodar medio metro por el suelo, y se detuvo al chocar contra la espalda de alguien. Ya allí lloriqueó, sabía que aquello bastaba para tener un poco de atención.

—Eres un llorón —Bakugou no le volteó a ver, aquello solo consiguió que lloriqueara con más fuerza—. Kirishima, cállate, pareces perro moribundo en la calle.

Tras soltar un suspiro se acomodó a un lado de Bakugou, y consiguió ver que la próxima en jugar sería Ashido. Apostó mentalmente por ella.

—Kaminari es demasiado bueno, ¿No crees? —llevó la mirada a Katsuki quien continuó ignorándole, pendiente de la consola que tenía entre las manos— Tal vez jamás le ganemos.

Ante aquella insistencia Bakugou respondió con un tenue _«mh»_ , Kirishima hizo un puchero antes de darle un golpe en el hombro.

—¡¿Qué mierda?! —Katsuki dejó caer el DS al suelo, y agradeció por dentro que no estuviese a una altura peligrosa.

—Deberías jugar, tal vez le ganes.

Ambos se observaron en silencio, Kirishima queriendo creer que persuadiría a Katsuki con esa tierna sonrisa, Bakugou convenciéndose a sí mismo en que no había un motivo para golpear a Eijirō, y que hacerlo solo porque _su cara se veía golpeable_ no era un motivo aceptable. Katsuki prefirió apretujarle la nariz.

—Otro día será —volvió a tomar la consola.

—Eso dijiste el otro día, por si no lo recuerdas.

No recibió respuesta alguna por parte de Bakugou, lo único que podía escuchar era la música del juego y el sonido de lo que parecía ser una espada. Suspiró largo y profundo, y tras encomendar su alma a los dioses le arrebató el aparato y corrió en dirección a Hanta.

—¡Vuelve aquí maldito! —Bakugou se levantó de un salto.

—¡Ah! ¡Sero, sálvame!

Kirishima sujetó a Hanta por los hombros y lo utilizó como escudo, y quiso huir de la habitación cuando escuchó un par de explosiones provenir de las manos de Bakugou. Era hombre muerto.

—Dame esa mierda.

—Te la devuelvo si ganas el juego.

—¡Que me des esa maldita mierda!

Bakugou quiso saltar sobre él pero Sero fue más rápido, le capturó con cinta para así evitar que todo empeorase. Kirishima corrió junto a Kaminari y vio como Mina dejaba el control a un lado con molestia.

Adiós apuesta.

—Kirishima, devuélvele el DS —Sero terminó de poner un pedazo de cinta en los labios de Bakugou, acallando así los gritos que éste soltaba, mas no las explosiones.

—Solo si me gana en una partida —insistió en aquello.

Sero soltó un suspiro antes de ver de reojo a Katsuki, en aquel momento no parecía que fuese a lograr arreglar las cosas entre un terco y un maníaco. Le descubrió la boca únicamente porque la vena del cuello se le veía hinchada, y Hanta tampoco quería ser el culpable de que le diese un ataque producto del coraje acumulado.

—¡Si no me la devuelves juro que ni tu quirk podrá salvarte! ¡Y tú, si no me sueltas ocurrirá lo mismo! —siseó y se removió sobre la cama.

—Vamos, es solo una partida —Kaminari dejó a un lado el control—, no vas a morir por ello.

—¡Se trata de que me de la puta consola!

Sero terminó de soltarle, no bastaron ni dos segundos para que estuviese encima de Kirishima, ambos luchando para que el otro no tuviese el aparato en su poder.

—¡Una partida, Blasty! ¡Una partida y jamás te volveré a fastidiar con el tema!

Bakugou se detuvo, lentamente tomó asiento en el suelo en el punto exacto en el cual Ashido había estado anteriormente. Permaneció en silencio por un rato, intercambió la mirada entre Eijirō, el control y la pantalla.

—¿Una sola partida? —repitió en voz baja— ¿Eso es todo?

Eijirō asintió.

Parecía más fácil aquello que seguir peleando por la consola. Tomó el control y se encogió de hombros, pudo escuchar un chillido proveniente de Kirishima antes de que éste tomara asiento a un lado, y Kaminari le entregó el control justo cuando dejó el DS cerrado a un lado.

La pantalla cambió y Kirishima no tardó ni un segundo en escoger su personaje; Bakugou por su parte se tomó su tiempo, y tras un par de vueltas se decidió por Sonia. Le permitió a Eijirō seleccionar la pantalla.

—Ésto va a ser tan, no sé, épico —Kirishima rió un poco mientras la imagen cargaba—. ¡Gracias Bob!

Katsuki se limitó a gruñir, observando la película previa a la batalla. Se mordió el labio inferior, ansioso, y cuando leyó la palabra _fight_ movió los dedos con velocidad.

Así de rápido como inició su personaje cayó, y las maldiciones que soltó lograron robarle una pequeña risa a su contrincante. El segundo round no fue tan diferente, golpes al aire segundos antes de que Kirishima acabase con él, su orgullo, dignidad y con Sonia, despedazándola con un _fatality_ el cual le hizo sentir el dolor en carne propia.

Ninguno habló por largos minutos, tampoco se voltearon a ver, era como si de aquel silencio dependieran sus vidas, o al menos la vida de tres.

Kaminari era el de peor sentido de supervivencia.

—Vaya, Bakugou, eres un asco en éste juego —la fuerte carcajada que soltó les hizo imposible a Kirishima y Sero el unirse.

—¡Cállate, maldita sea! ¡Es culpa del personaje, era una mierda!

—Pero Sonia es increíble —Hanta fue el segundo en caer, una mano en su abdomen le ayudaba a aguantar el dolor causado por la risa.

No duraron más de un minuto riendo cuando Bakugou tomó las cabezas de ambos y las chocó, dejándolos fuera de juego.

—Váyanse a la mierda, par de idiotas.

Dejó el control a un lado antes de tomar el DS del suelo, observando a Kirishima de mala gana mientras éste mantenía ambas manos sobre los labios, temeroso de ser el siguiente en caer. La expresión de Bakugou cambio a una dolida, luego fue más avergonzada.

—¿Tan mal me fue?

Kirishima gateó un poco hasta quedar a un lado, le invitó a volver a sentarse con un simple movimiento de mano. Cuando ambos estuvieron frente a la pantalla se atrevió a asentir, y antes de recibir el golpe se cubrió el rostro con los antebrazos endurecidos.

—¡Pero el juego no es fácil! ¡Se trata de combos y eso lo complica! —habló rápido en un intento por salvar su vida, al ver retroceder a Bakugou supo que aquello había funcionado— ¿Jamás lo jugaste?

Katsuki le vio muy mal, no necesitó una respuesta luego de eso.

—¿Qué dices si te enseño algunos combos sencillos, y luego jugamos para que aprendas los más complicados? —Eijirō tomó el control libre y se lo ofreció, la sonrisa que mantenía en el rostro fue suficiente para que Bakugou lo aceptará entre la mano— Va a ser divertido.

—¿Tú enseñándome algo a mí? Tremenda ironía —Bakugou bufó, el empujón por parte de Kirishima le hizo saber que la broma sí había sido tomada como tal—. Bien, enséñame lo que sabes.

Kirishima se acomodó más cerca, comenzando a mencionar movimientos básicos y los personajes menos complicados. Muchas cosas las tuvo que repetir, otras fueron comprendidas de forma casi inmediata.

Para cuando llegó el momento de jugar Sero finalmente se había despertado.

.

.

.

Movía los dedos velozmente por el control, presionaba con tanta fuerza los botones que las yemas le ardían tanto como los ojos, suplicantes por un descanso o al menos un parpadeo. Sintió la sangre provenir de su labio inferior debido a la fuerza que ejercía con sus dientes, ansioso, buscando vencer y salir victorioso de aquel encuentro.

Un encuentro que perdió. Otra vez.

—¡Por un demonio! —arrojó el control a la cama al momento en que en la pantalla se veía la columna vertebral de su personaje siendo arrancada en un solo movimiento— No es justo.

—Una lastima, te enfrentaste al rey, ¡Obviamente perderías! —Katsuki se burló antes de cruzarse de brazos, la sonrisa que mantenía en el rostro fue suficiente para que Jirou se retirara antes de siquiera tener su tercer turno— Eso les pasa por inútiles.

Kirishima gruñó al levantarse de su lugar y recoger el control para dejarlo en manos de Hanta, fue hasta el borde de la cama junto a Kaminari y se sentó, observando con pesar cómo la siguiente partida comenzaba, y desde ya se sabía quién sería el ganador.

—Kiri —Denki le golpeó suave con el codo, captando completamente su atención—, la próxima que hagas que Bakugou sea bueno en algo en que finalmente es malo tú y yo dejaremos de ser amigos.

Ante aquella amenaza rió divertido, un golpe en el hombro trató de hacerle tomar seriedad. Se disculpó en un murmullo pero realmente no lo sentía, y tampoco lo haría cada vez que Katsuki lo derrotara, ni cuando Denki se enojara porque Bakugou ya lleva veinte partidas seguidas sin perder.

Porque no había nada más hermoso que la sonrisa de Katsuki ante cada triunfo.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de autor**

 **Se me había olvidado publicar esto para el día tres, ¡Pero qué brillante King! Anyway, ésta es mi segunda historia para el hermoso challenge de la OTP, y espero no sea la última. Dije que escribiría 20 pero todos sabemos que con suerte llegaré a las 10.**

 **No tengo nada que explicar aquí, solo agradecer a todo aquel que haya leído. No duden en votar, dejar un kudo o algún comentario, ¡Esos pequeños detalles significan mucho para mí!**

 **Su servidor se despide, ¡Gracias!**

— **KingOfMisery**


End file.
